


Inclinations

by asongincomplete



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongincomplete/pseuds/asongincomplete
Summary: Quick episode add-on for s 3 e 2, inspired by the "Are you hitting on me?" scene aboard the Razorback.





	Inclinations

Bobbie put her suit in the locker room Holden had assigned them. If the Roci got into a scuffle, she wanted to grab it and Chrisjen and bug out. Keeping Chrisjen alive long enough to fuck Sadavir over was still her main job. Hell, it was her only job.

“Just so you know I wasn’t hitting on you.” 

Chrisjen looked amused and surprised, it was an interesting look on her. “What?”

“On the Razorback I was just trying to distract you like you said.” 

“Is that right?”

She nodded, “I just want to clear everything up, don’t want to make you uncomfortable with my inclinations.” 

Chrisjen’s laugh made her regret starting the whole fucking conversation. Bobbie should’ve let the shit lie, she clenched her jaw. “Are you done now?”

“I’m flatter.” 

“Is that why your laughing in my face?”

Bobbie looked down as Chrisjen stepped into her personal space, “You thought I was having a seizure.” 

“You do remember I carried you onto this ship half dead, right?”

“My hero,”

Bobbie wondered how Chrisjen managed to drop her voice like that, from normal straight to ‘I want you between my thighs’. She rolled her eyes to stop from swallowing too hard and giving herself completely away. ”You’re insufferable.” 

“And completely healthy according to Holden.” 

“Oh,” 

“Just letting you know, in case you manage to find your balls, and hit on me while I’m not dying and we aren’t being shot at.”


End file.
